


Beach episode we deserve (He can surf?)

by Night_sky04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Beach Volleyball, Chaos, Day At The Beach, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Gen, Happy, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Hinata surf, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Ninja, POV Third Person, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Surfing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_sky04/pseuds/Night_sky04
Summary: slight spoiler alert. This is after manga time skip.The beach episode we deserved but didn't get but after the manga time skip. THIS IS A BEACH EPISODE CONTAINING ADULT HAIKYUU MEN!!Karasuno, Necoma and Fukurodani planned an trip to the beach to spend time together, for old time's sake. Atsumu refused to be left behind by Hinata and Bokuto so he tagged along, dragging with him a suffering Sakusa. This is pure fun, sass and family dynamics that our boys haveOur boys having fun.PLUS A SURPRISE.Surfing AU??
Kudos: 28





	Beach episode we deserve (He can surf?)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fanfiction. And I have no plan or whatsoever. I'm just gonna write and see where I go from there. I'm a free spirit. I go where the wind brings me XD.  
> Seriously thought, let's see how this turns out.  
> Thankyou for giving my story a chance <3

"WE'RE HERE!!"

Feet digging in hot white sand, they had finally arrived after such a long trip.

They were all but glad to be able to stretch their bodies, after staying still for too much time, and bones could be heard popping here and there. There was a soft salty breeze tickling through hair and the Okinawan sun high above them was at a perfect temperature for a day at the beach.

Most of them, already in swimming suits, were already leaping in the water and everyone could hear shrilling screeches caused by coldness that enveloped them. The most responsible of the group, also known as the Moms and Dads started to unload their stuff from the rented bus. 

"Disgusting. Germs, there are germs _everywhere_.." A Sakusa clad a green beach shirt and swimming shorts was already making his way in the shade under the tree Sugawara deemed big enough for their army of people. The guy looked sketchy as hell with his black mask and sunglasses hiding his face and the floppy sun hat he was sporting was not doing him any favors. 

The germaphobe plopped in his pliable chair, already folding his legs in crisscross sitting position and started to sanitize his feet- which were _swarming with germs from the_ _fucking stupid sand_ \- and his hands. 

After settling down, Akaashi, Asahi and Suga got out their books to enjoy while Tsukishima scrolled through his feed and Kenma curled nearby, completely engrossed in his switch. He had secured his hair in a bun as he was wondering what the fuck went through his head to agree to go to the _beach_ with all of these overly excited people. 

A distant obnoxious laughter from a certain ginger pro volleyball player having fun splashing everyone served as his reminder. It was Shouyo. Shouyo was the one to convince him to get out of his comfy home, away from his baggy clothes and plasma screens to sit in the sun with a bunch of people running around. Well, sue him but, who could say no to Shouyo's famous combo of teary puppy dog eyes and wobbling pouty lips?

A little farther on the beach, Kiyoko, Yachi and _Miya Atsumu_ were staring attentively at Lev as the model was explaining _something_ to them about how to get _the_ perfect beach tan.

Meanwhile, Daichi was shaking his head in fond exasperation as Kageyama was looming over a laughing Hinata who was putting a valiant effort in trying to run away in the water before he decided to just cower behind his Tanaka-sempai. A few minutes later the setter stomped deeper into the water away from the others and started squirming around, face set in a scowl even thought his cheeks were as red as a tomato.

Hinata, and those who saw what the ginger had done, were literally dying with laughter. " Pfffttt Is your ass itchy Bakayama? HAHAHA careful the fishes take away your shorts! hehe.'' 

The wing spiker was practically beaming with pride. While Kageyama had been distracted talking to Osamu, Hinata had creeped behind him and shoved a generously big handful of sand down the other boy's shorts. Not only was his plan pure genius but he had also gotten away from his friend with only a death glare- nothing new for him, really.

There was no doubt that Karasuno plus Kuroo, yaku and Bokuto were enjoying themselves. Some were just floating in the cool water and chilling, others were racing each other and a group were playing with a ball, just passing the ball in a circle with cheat moves here and there. Their side of the beach was echoing with loud screeches and squealing as well as high pitched laughter. People around were either amused to see these men playing like children or annoyed that a bunch of grown ass adults were making a ruckus louder than every child present together. There were no in between.

Around noon, they were all finally starved enough to take a break and gather in the shade of their chosen tree to eat. Sandwiches, diced fruits, and snacks were passed around. They had all brought something to share. Osamu's brain was turning into mush with all the praises sent his way for his mouth watering Onigiri while his twin was definitely not proud of his brother. Of course not, what are you talking about?

The beach was thankfully quiet that Tuesday. The pro volleyball players only had some random fans here and there requesting for autographs, photoes or a simple handshake. Nothing they couldn't handle and, god blessed them, nobody were getting swarmed or chased by fans. The people were actually pretty understanding and left the group alone to their devices.

After some time chatting and catching up with each other- and after some stopped flirting with girls- these volleyball idiots, lo and behold, decided to play beach volley. Hinata couldn't be any happier to teach his friend beach volleyball.

And he was not so secretly glad to have an opportunity to flaunt everything he worked so hard for in Brazil in the faces of his friends.

"The sand doesn't taste any better even after all these times, eh?" Teased the redhead with a shit eating grin directed at Nishinoya who tripped once again while trying to set the ball to Yamaguchi. 

"Are you talking from experience here, Chibi-chan~?" Despite the sassy tone practically dripping from Kuroo's voice, Hinata gave him a genuine enthusiastic nod. He was not at all ashamed to admit that he had eaten sand for his every single meal during the first few months in Brazil; so much so that the he didn't mind he bland grainy taste of it anymore. This was just proof of how hard he worked to be where he was now. 

" _Volleyball idiot,"_ thought everyone after listening to the boy's claims. 

Hinata, the precious tangerine that he is, walked through some basic stances and shared tips with his friends on how to improve their balance. Needless to say, the others still couldn't, for the life of them, play more than five minutes without having a smooching session with the unstable ground.

After they've had enough sand in their system, they took a moment to rest while Akashi, Ennoshita and and Tsukishima went to a stall to get some drinks for everyone.

Hinata who was messing around with Sakusa, Bokuto and Atsumu about some inside joke only the four of them shared, snapped out of his fit of giggles after he heard the soothing sound of the crashing waves- a sound that could now calm him down no matter what- getting louder. 

All of a sudden, the ginger bolted somewhere, ignoring the curious call of his name behind him. He reappeared minutes later with a large grin on his face and a sparkle of excitement and...nostalgia? maybe...in his eyes. And a surfing board.

"Imma go ride some waves!! Who wanna join?" He exclaimed.

"You _WHAT?!''_

"Eh? what's wrong?" He tilted his head slightly. What got their panties in a bunch all of a sudden?

"This is dangerous Hinata! You can't just decide to start surfing like that! You could get Injured. Or worst, you could Die!!'' Suga, thrown into full momma mode ranted fervently, hands swinging around wildly, almost elbowing Yaku to the face.

"Wha- I _know_ how to _surf!_!" came the indignant squawk of the short man.

"As if Boke, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Nopes Kageyama was not going to let his almost-brother throw his life away like that. As reckless as Hinata always was, he couldn't be serious right?

Bokuto, Atsumu, Sakusa and Kenma watch, amused, as Hinata gasped dramatically at the others. His hand flying to his chest in mock hurt. 

"Just _watch_ me,!" He said, somewhat childishly as he bounced to the sea before anyone could stop him.

The others went after him, all worried. What the fuck was the shorty thinking?

They tried to coax the young man back but The ginger either ignored them or simply couldn't hear them anymore.

Hinata laid flat on his board and paddled swiftly towards the deeper ends. He waited for some seconds to catch his breath and steal his nerves. Sure he knew what he was doing but the adrenaline was rushing through his veins and the endless uncertainty that came with the water sport was enough to make him slightly nervous.

After gathering his wits and a quick mental prep talk, he saw the perfect wave forming. His uneasiness disappeared from his amber eyes which immediately held focus and a certain sharpness in them. In some quick movements, he had flipped his board and popped himself up with practiced ease.

From the shore, the others watch with amazement and awe. The small boy definitely looked like he knew what he was doing. He held himself with an air of confidence, the results of practice, and calmness. Happiness and excitement were lighting his face as he emerged from the rolls of the wave. The young man had his right hand gliding in the water as he flew gracefully across the water. 

Kenma and the three others from MSBY Black Jackals Knew the man could surf. Kenma, being Hinata's sponsor, kept up to date with his dearest Shouyo. As for Sakusa, Bokuto and Atsuma, well, they do spend all their days practicing together in the same team. They compete together and hang out together, so it was normal that Hinata's experiences in Brazil came during conversations. Plus the four boys formed a special bond together, despite their differences and quirks they are perfect for each other and a balance in each others' life. They know each other pretty well by now.

The others gasped in alarm and awe as Hinata just appeared in the air. They knew that Hinata could jump really high on land but on water they felt he could almost reach the sky if he strained his arms enough. 

That was Hinata's favorite surfing trick. When he jumped, he felt unreachable. his heart was pumping hard as the rumble of the water echoed deep within his chest. The wind soft but prickly caressed his face rapidly and tickled through his bright hair and droplets of water were sprinkling on him. The familiar taste of sea water reminded him so much of his time in Rio that a teeny tiny knot of nostalgia formed in his guts.

He always absolutely _loves_ the view from the magical seconds he spends hanging in the air. From up above he feels free, like every weights on his shoulders were washed away by the current and like all his problems felt insignificant, unimportant. The shine of the sun reflected In the water sprinkled all around him and time seems to slow down. Droplets of water seemed to turn into sparkling diamonds seconds before he feels himself descend from his high.

They were all totally enraptured by their sunshine of a friend's performance. 

Kageyama was entranced by his rival, his first friend, his brother in everything but blood. Hinata had put up an ethereal show for them and he couldn't believe his eyes. _They_ couldn't believe their eyes. The redhead-always reckless, strong and childish- went from being a gremlin to an elegant surfer in seconds right before their eyes. They could swear the ex-baby crow grew wings for a mystical moment.

" _You can fly even higher._ "

Adlers' setter remembered saying these exact same words to Hinata before. He knew the boy belonged to the sky, even back then. But he had no idea he would see Hinata boke almost touch the fluffy clouds like _that_.

"Humans are born without wings, so they find other ways to fly."

Volleyball or not, On land or in the water, _Hinata Shouyo dared to fly._

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, there is no way Hinata spent two years in Rio and never surfed. it would have been great training for balance and core strength. 
> 
> I had no idea where I was going with this fic. And if it wasn't clear enough, I don't know ANYTHING about surf. I read somethings here and there but I don't know any terms or vocabs... yeahh  
> Take care ad stay safe, byeee ;p


End file.
